Call of the Dragonslayer
"I will be victorious." he thought. Jazzimus was tired of getting ambushed by flashbacks. His nostalgia faded overtime, with every breaking moment like Fairlady's death. "I am to heed the call.." He said, to himself, uncaring if someone like Flashbee or another Autobot had heard him. "I am to heed the call..." He said again, where it had almost sounded like chanting. "I fought against myriads of things, like fake news and helping America fight against Communism for the Nth time." Jazzimus hesitated to say this, but he would've said this anyway. "The Savagicons aren't our brothers-in-arms, regardless if I am one." "I call myself 'The Dragonslayer, but I do not know what I'm getting myself into." "I fought Predaking of old, and Megatron even." Jazzimus sighed, and his faceplate returned as if he was ready for battle. "Oncord.." He said. "What?" The dragon-bot asked. "I betrayed myself by doing this..." Jazzimus regretfully said, and would've took his sword out. He automatically had lunged at his chest. "I am the Dragonslayer, and you must meet your maker. Our maker." Jazz said, his voice becoming deeper until it had boomed throughout the entire Autobot base. Jazzimus stepped back, and pulled out another sword. He had let out a battlecry, and would slash at Oncordus' arms rapidly. The mighty warrior, felled to his own commander. Oncordus had let himself fall. How did he allow this to happen? Oncordus sighed, and fell to his knees. Jazzimus would've placed the sword in Oncordus' chest, killing him. "You may be the Bold, but I am a savior." Jazz said,and then shook his head. "I don't know how I sleep at night.." He said, with a tint of sadness. "I am more than a soldier.." He'd say, then transforming into his jet mode and flying through the wall. As he flew around, he flew towards Dashbot territory. He didn't care, and let go all of the missiles. They destroyed the whole entire area. He actually was flying in Decepticon territory, and Sky-Byte had guarded it. "Autobot scum.." Sky-Byte said. Jazzimus was angry, and would've yelled at him. "I WILL RIP YOU APART!" as his voice returned to booming and deep. Jazzimus transformed into his Robot mode, and then into his 18-wheeler mode where he'd try to run over the Predacon. As Sky-Byte was almost ran over, Jazzimus transformed and jumped, shooting with his Ion Rifle until he was clearly dead. Jazz was assaulted by a horde of Decepticon Drones, fighting them off steadily with his axe. One by one, they all died. Dragocon saw enough and threw Fire at him. "Fire? At me? How foolish are you?" The dark side (Skystalker) in Jazzimus had forced him to say. Jazzimus quickly blocked it with one of his swords, then threw his axe down and resorted to fisticuffs. He punched, and kicked, and punched and kicked again until he saw energon fizzing out of Dragocon as if he were soda. Dragocon hacked and coughed as if he were sickly, and then he'd die. "I am a Prime... no one can take that away from me, like being a Sigma or a Fyre." Jazz said, huffing and puffing with pride as he felt like he was getting more and more corrupt. Like all the Evil he fought was turning him into a monster. Like they say, if you stare into the Abyss too long it stares back at you and that if you fight monsters alot, you must be wary that you don't turn into one yourself. "I ride-and-die for the Autobot Cause, and with many other causes. If they mess with them, they're messing with me." Jazz said, boldly. Jazz would do a flip, and then transform into his truck mode. He honked his horn, blaring it and then ran down loads of Decepticons. He'd do a U-turn and drive back to the Autobot base, transforming into robot mode and looking like as if he had seen a ghost, or plenty of them. (This is a one-off, though it's set in Transformers-A.) Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A